La Tête dans les Etoiles
by Maru and Kai
Summary: Pourquoi être un esclave de la Lune lorsqu'on peut être une étoile ? -Kai


Lors de sa première transformation, Remus avait dix ans. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il ne se souvenait pas de la nuit passée. Il se rappelait la douleur, oh ça oui, comme si elle était encrée au plus profond de lui, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en débarrasser. Il se souvenait aussi de la Lune, pleine, attirante. Mais entre le moment où il avait senti la douleur naître et le moment où elle s'était affaiblie, il y avait comme un blanc.

Dès lors, Remus fut pris d'une passion intense et inattendue pour les astres nocturnes. Toutes les nuits, il observait les étoiles, la Lune et le ciel noir. A force de regarder les étoiles, l'enfant s'était attaché à elles. Il s'était peu à peu épris de la nuit. Pour lui, chaque étoile avait une signification qui lui était propre, une sorte de personnalité. Les constellations étaient devenues ses plus proches amies.

La nuit précédente, Remus l'avait passée à réfléchir et, comme d'habitude, à penser à ses étoiles. Les étoiles avaient-elles une conscience ? Se rendaient-elles compte qu'elles vivaient ? Savaient-elles l'engouement qu'elles suscitaient chez les Hommes ?

Est-ce qu'elles savaient à quel point elles éclairaient son monde, chaque nuit ?

Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, et en même temps cette idée le gênait un peu. Si elles étaient au courant de sa folle passion, elles prendraient peur et fuiraient surement, le privant de leur contemplation. Mais comme elles continuaient à être à leur place chaque nuit, Remus se dit qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant.

Ou peut-être s'en fichaient-elles, tout simplement.

Remus se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit son père, juste après sa première nuit en tant que loup-garou. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'orée du bois, au petit matin. Remus était accroupi contre un arbre, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues égratignées. Son père l'avait rejoint, sans dire un mot, et s'était assis près de lui, ses yeux clairs fixant l'horizon. Et il avait attendu, attendu longtemps que son fils se calme. Puis il avait désigné le Soleil. Mais Remus n'ouvrait pas les yeux. L'astre lumineux le paralysait, lui rappelant trop son opposé nocturne.

« Regarde le Soleil, Remus. Regarde comme il brille pour toi, comme il brille pour chacun de nous alors que sa sœur jumelle, elle, nous cause tant de mal. Tu es un homme à présent, mon fils. Cette nuit, tu as expérimenté quelque chose de nouveau et d'effrayant, quelque chose que la majorité des enfants de ton âge ne connaissent pas. Cette nuit, tu as souffert comme jamais auparavant. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile, la première fois. Je connais cette douleur qui t'étreint. C'est dur, je le concède. Ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même, tes jours ne seront qu'épuisement, tes nuits solitude. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant pour toi. C'est cruel, soit. Mais sache une chose, mon fils : un homme qui n'ose pas regarder le Soleil en face ne sera jamais une étoile. »

A ces mots, Remus réagit enfin. Il ouvrit deux grands yeux bleu horrifiés et regarda son père, perplexe. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et releva la tête, lui intimant d'en faire de même, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Alors, rassemblant tout son courage, Remus leva le menton.

Les rayons forts du Soleil le heurtèrent de plein fouet, et il mit un certain temps à s'acclimater à la lumière matinale. Alors il observa l'astre lumineux, et le trouva tellement différent de la Lune, tellement plus…paisible. Oui, c'était bien cela, le Soleil l'apaisait, le protégeait. Et ses rayons lui chatouillaient le visage, séchant ses joues et ses yeux, bien trop humides pour un petit garçon.

Il oublia un instant la Ronde Blonde et son appel sauvage.

Son père posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, un de ces sourires qui voulaient dire « tout ira bien, tu verras ». Et il voulait y croire, Remus, il voulait se dire que tant que le Soleil ferait son apparition chaque matin, tout irait bien. Alors il rendit son sourire à son père et offrit son visage au ciel, les yeux fermés, laissant la lumière baigner son visage de sa douce chaleur.

Pourquoi être un esclave de la Lune lorsqu'on pouvait être une étoile ?

Peu importait le monstre qui vivait au fond de lui et sortait chaque soir de Pleine Lune. Peu importait la douleur, le déchirement de ses os lorsqu'il se transformait. Peu importaient les hurlements, les griffes battant la chair animale quand il perdait tout contrôle. Il comprit que le plus important, c'était ses actes.

Son étoile était en lui, et de lui seul dépendait qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

2


End file.
